Stella McDonnell
|birth_name = Stella Ashley McDonnell|birth_place = Canberra, Australian Capital Territory, Australia|occupation(s) = Animator, writer, producer, director, author, video game developer and voice actress|years_active = 1999-present|spouse = |residence = Boston, Massachusetts, United States}}Stella Ashley McDonnell-Curcwald (born January 7th, 1974 in Canberra, Australian Capital Territory) is an Australian-American animator, writer, producer, director, author, video game developer and voice actress, being known for creating the Good Ol' Magic video game series, the Diary of a Psychopath book series and Urban Legend Private Eyes. In addition to it, her credits also include the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise, The Powerpuff Girls, Hanna-Barbera, DC Comics, Collin the Speedy Boy, Mark: Time Janitor, The Mystic Woods and numerous others. Early life Stella was born on January 7th, 1974 at the Calvary John James Hospital in Canberra to Mark and Susanne McDonnell. Her father worked as a doctor while her mother was a teacher. Under construction... Career Early career In 1999, Stella was hired by Cartoon Network to work in some projects by invitation of Craig McCracken, who already saw some of her skills were TBD. ''Good Ol' Magic'' In 2001, Stella began developing her first created project under the working title of Witch Legacy, being inspired by Face Paint mythology and set in a Magipunk world. For further development, she turned to fellow creator Craig McCracken, who she worked with as a writer on The Powerpuff Girls, and asked for advice. Craig suggested that her project should be a "cliché breaker" and should be adapted into modern times. In addition, he suggested that she should try an audition with The Powerpuff Girls cast members Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, Elizabeth Daily and Jennifer Hale for the main role. Craig's longtime partner and friend Genndy Tartakovsky also provided some creative input by advising her to not be afraid to imagine and explore darker themes and even death, while retaining its family-friendly focus. Stella followed those advices and pitched its final draft to Warner Bros. on December 23rd, 2003, originally intending to be made as an animated television series. However, the studio's executives believed it that her project would be more profitable if it was made as a video game instead, similar to Collin the Speedy Boy. She was initially unsure about their condition, but after consulting her husband, who was developing Project Mark by that time, she accepted the executives' offer and started its development under the definitive name of Good Ol' Magic. Filmography Film *''The Multiple Mystic Woods'' - writer and storyboard artist (2020) *''Good Ol' Magic'' - writer, creative consultant and executive producer (2020) *''Diary of a Psychopath'' - writer, creative consultant, executive producer and cameo (2020) * Television *''The Powerpuff Girls'' - writer, storyboard artist and director (1999-200?) *''Tales from the Mystic Woods'' - writer, storyboard artist and director (2000-2004) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' - writer, storyboard artist and voice of Chelsea Wrow (2002-2006) *''Teen Titans'' - writer and storyboard artist (2003-2006) *''Collin the Speedy Boy Chronicles'' - writer and storyboard artist (2003-2007) *''Good Ol' Magic'' - creator, developer, writer, storyboard artist, director and executive producer (2009-2013) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' - writer, TBD (2010-2013) *''The Looney Tunes Show'' - writer, TBD (2011-2015) *''Legacy of the Mystic Woods'' - writer, storyboard artist and director (2017-present) *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' - writer, storyboard artist and director (2018-present) *''Urban Legend Private Eyes'' - co-creator, co-developer, writer, storyboard artist, director and executive producer (2019-present) *''Good Ol' Magic: The Adventures of Charlotte'' - creator, developer, writer, storyboard artist, director and executive producer (2020-present) * Video games *''Good Ol' Magic'' series - creator, developer, writer, storyboard artist and director (2006-present) *''Mark: Time Janitor'' series - writer, storyboard artist and director (2006-present) *''Hypnotic Wars'' - writer, storyboard artist and director (2017) *''Miranda of the Mystic Woods'' - writer, storyboard artist and co-director (2018) *''Creative Nexus'' series - co-creator, developer, writer, storyboard artist and co-director (2018-present) * Bibliography Books *''Diary of a Psychopath'' series ( , 2009-2018) * Comic books *''The Legend of the Mystic Woods'' - writer and artwork artist (2007-present) *''Good Ol' Magic'' - writer and artwork artist (2010-present) *''Better Magic'' - writer and artwork artist (2016-present) Personal life She is currently married to Mark: Time Janitor creator Ryan Curcwald since TBD 1997 as they currently have two children: Matthew (born in 2002) and Lucy (born in 2003). She and her family currently reside in Boston, Massachusetts. Stella has been a longtime supporter of the NFL team New England Patriots, the NBA team Boston Celtics and the MLB team Boston Red Sox. She is a supporter of the Democratic Party and has endorsed Barack Obama in 2008 and 2012 and Bernie Sanders in 2016. She is an advocate for LGBT rights and often speaks at rallies supporting the influence they gave to develop Charlotte's sexuality, even doing a charity short film featuring some of her favorite strong female creations. Trivia *She is close friends with Daniel Wright, Oscar Hamilton, Tarōzaemon Fujiyama, Genndy Tartakovsky, Craig McCracken, Lauren Faust, , Maxwell Atoms and . *She and Ryan are often nicknamed "the odd couple" due to their different heritage, their video game series' different tone and their writing style as Stella usually writes dramatic/dark comedies and Ryan prefers to write extremely comedic stories. *Most of her projects have been exclusively made for Warner Bros., save for Diary of a Psychopath, whose book series was published by Simon & Schuster and its film adaption is being produced by Paramount Pictures. *She is revealed to be fond of fanfiction and she even wrote some related to her works and some other franchises as well, some of them under the pseudonym Mark Rodriguez and others under her real name. *She has a DeviantArt account under the name MagGirl23. * Category:Living people Category:Americans Category:American people of Australian descent Category:American cartoonists Category:American animators Category:American directors Category:American writers Category:American storyboard artists Category:1974 births Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas